Electric Feel
by floatingsubways
Summary: When certain sleeping arrangements don't work out, Shawn realizes his feelings for Jeff, but is he willing to overcome the obstacles in his way in order to be with him? Shawn/Jeff. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em._

_Note: Wassup. Sorry I've evaporated for a long time, but I'm backkk. Oh, and haha, the title just happens to be the most epic song ever xD. I realized the couple Shawn/Jeff is BEYOND BEYOND BEYOND cute, so I decided to test it out. Wish me luck!_

-

"Jeff, stop being obnoxious."

The younger Hardy looked up at his older brother, quirking a brow. "What am I doing?"

Matt slipped his shirt over his head as the rest of the guys in the locker room either got dressed or undressed for promos. Jeff was sitting on the wooden bench against a row of lockers, munching on an apple and talking to Hunter at the same time, who was putting some stuff away in his locker.

"You're talking with your mouth full; it's disgusting."

While the brothers usually bicker, it's very lovingly, and they always make sure to let the other know that. But recently, Matt's been in a shit mood and was doing his absolute best to avoid taking it out on other people, but sometimes Jeff could be so annoying.

Shawn watched Jeff's pretty face go from thoughtful to defeated, his green eyes dulling a little. He had stopped telling Hunter the story he was speaking of before.

"Relax, Matt, he was talking to Hunter, not you," he hadn't meant to make it sound harsh, but it was true.

The brunette turned around to glance at Shawn over his shoulder, but brushed him off. He knew all three men were protective over Jeff, so he couldn't exactly blame Shawn for stepping up.

He looked down at his little brother sadly, and messed up his hair. Jeff smiled up at him as Shawn overlooked. That was their secret language - it was like all was forgiven just now without so much as a spoken word.

But he couldn't help but feel jealous.

-

Hunter and Shawn were in their hotel room after shooting the promos, both pretty wiped out. Shawn was lying down on the bed with his hands folded behind his head and Hunter was looking for a change of clothes for the shower.

"Have you noticed how Matt's been acting lately?" Shawn asked his best friend.

Hunter scoffed, "You mean, how he's acting like a chick with two vaginas on her period? Yeah, I've noticed his persistant barking."

"You think he gets on Jeff's case a lot?" He chose to ignore the other man's joking.

"I guess," Hunter shrugged, "I mean, he took a swing earlier today from Matt. Why are you so concerned?"

Shawn shook his head but didn't answer, and turned on the bed, his back facing Hunter.

The older male rolled his eyes, "Christ, you guys are such girls."

-

Jeff gently tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, clicking the pen in his hand nervously.

He wanted so bad to talk to Matt to find how why he was acting so weird lately, but he was never good at confrontation. It was Matt who did all the confronting between them, and Jeff felt like even if he tried, Matt would still put him in his place in the end.

Which was exactly was he had to stay strong.

He saw his brother walking down the hotel hallway with Adam, both of them coming back from having lunch with John Morrison and Chris Jericho. Jeff lept up from his spot sitting in the lobby and chased after the pair.

"Matty," he called, and they both stopped to wait for him to catch up.

"What's up, Jeffro?" Adam said, smiling.

Jeff smiled sweetly up at him in return, "Hi, Adam." Then, he turned to his brother, "Matt, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

The brunette raised a brow at his request but nodded anyway, waving goodbye to Adam and following his younger brother back into their hotel room nearby. Jeff was seriously squirming in his own skin. Oh, God, he should have prepared what he was going to say first.

They entered the hotel room, Matt closing the door behind him, "What did you want to say? Sit down," he said, motioning to the bed.

He sat down on the side of the bed and watched Matt continue to stand, almost towering over him. Great, that's an awesome belittling technique.

"You sit down too," he suggested, but Matt shook his head.

"No, I gotta leave to meet up with John soon. So make it quick," the older Hardy said.

All of a sudden, Jeff wanted to back out. Everyone has their bad weeks, right? Why should it be a big deal if Matt had one?

While he was lost in thought, Matt observed him clicking his pen persistantly, and knew he only did those annoying things when he was nervous or scared.

"You okay, Jeff?" he asked, concerned.

Jeff was pulled from his thoughts when his brother spoke, and nodded quickly. "Yeah... are you?"

Matt blinked at him. "Uh, yeah, Jeff, I am. Is this going anywhere?"

The younger decided to just fake it out for as long as possible, "You know what? - it's nothing. Forget it. Go meet John, I'll talk to you later."

He threw his hands up in annoyance and stared down at him, "Jeff, you obviously brought me here because you had something on your mind. What is it?"

Starting to feel a little bit guilty when he saw Jeff's downcast expression, he messed up his hair again like he did earlier and sat down beside him. Jeff watched him from the corner of his eye, but didn't know what to say anymore.

"Hey, look at me," Matt ordered softly, and green eyes met brown ones for a long moment, "You know you can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for."

"It's literally nothing, Matt, I swear. Just forget it," Jeff insisted pleadingly.

The older stood up and smoothed his shirt down, "Okay, but whenever you want to talk, I'm always here for you. Got that, baby bro?"

Jeff nodded in understanding and watched his brother leave the room. He felt so stupid for chickening out, but he knew Matt would make him feel even more stupid for going through with it. Matt has a way of easily flipping his emotions and moods around like breakfast pancakes just by the tone of his voice or a look in his eyes.

-

"Why hello, baby Hardy."

Jeff whipped around to see Hunter dangerously close to his face, a smug expression written all over his features. He felt the blonde's heavy arm curl around his shoulders, pulling their bodies flush together.

"You're in a good mood," Jeff muttered, trying to get him to loosen his hold, but he only tightened it.

The older male chuckled, his large chest rumbling. "I'm always jolly, Jeffy-boy. You should know that by now," he said, and paused to lean in and sniff at his blonde, pretty hair, "You smell nice."

Jeff giggled, pushing the larger man away, "How random are you? Don't tell me you've been drinking already."

"Nope," Hunter sighed, seemingly stretching his arms, but then hooking an arm around Jeff once again tightly, "Perfectly sober."

The younger male didn't doubt it. He didn't smell any alcohol on him, but also because everyone knew he was naturally goofy, even more so than his on-stage persona. Shawn, however, was a tad quieter than he was on stage, but when around Hunter, anything was possible.

"So anyway, Shawnie and I were wondering if you and Momma Bear wanted to go out with us to the bar a little later."

Jeff shrugged the best he could with The Game's massive arm weighing his shoulders down. "Matt's out with John right now and I don't know when he'll be back. But I'll go."

Hunter nodded in understanding. "Cool. I guess we'll just hang out until it's time to go to the bar."

"Where's Shawn?" The younger asked.

He hesistated before answering, appearing deep in thought. "Actually, he was with me when we were trying to find you or Momma Bear Matt. I think I lost him."

Jeff giggled more at that, and Hunter peered down at him, "Hopefully, someone will find him and post flyers saying, 'Lost Gopher. Or Groundhog. Blonde and steals from people's gardens. Reward:  
twelve cents.'"

"I heard that, you asshole."

Shawn was strolling down the hallway towards them, his award-winning smile shining. Jeff pulled away from Hunter's grip to give the other man a big hug around the waist, which he returned.

"Alright, I'll throw in an extra gum stick as a reward. Satisfied?" Hunter joked, high-fiving his best friend.

He smirked, and peered down at the youngest blonde. "You coming with us, babycakes?"

"Yeah," Jeff replied, smiling, "Let's go."

-

After arriving at the bar, it was already packed with wrestlers. Shawn could vaguely make out CM Punk talking to Chris Jericho, Mark and Kane drinking together somewhere else, and more.

Hunter had called Matt on his cell, and he said he'd meet them there with John Morrison and hopefully if he could find him, Adam. Jeff and Shawn were already drinking when Hunter came back to meet them after talking to Matt.

"Matt said he'd meet us here," he said, sitting with them.

"I'm gonna confront him," Jeff proclaimed, downing a shot, "He's been really nasty lately."

Shawn scoffed, "You sure about that?"

Jeff nodded firmly, "I just need some alcohol in me. It gives me back the balls that shrink away whenever he comes around."

"Are you saying that you're scared of Matt, Jeff?" Hunter asked, chuckling.

The younger Hardy hesitated before answering, and the two older blondes shot eachother knowing looks. "I am not. He just belittles me a lot."

Hunter shrugged, "Whatever."

A while later, Hunter excused himself to go greet and talk to John Cena, who just came in, leaving Shawn and Jeff alone. By then, Jeff had consumed a little bit of alcohol, but Shawn was trying to stay within the limit he allowed himself by the end of the night.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked suddenly, "Have you and Hunter ever gone out?"

Shawn blinked at the question, "Of course not. That's like dating my brother."

"He doesn't flirt with you?" His voice was ridden with disbelief.

The older male shook his head, quirking a brow, and Jeff leaned back in his chair, "That's weird. He flirts with me all the time."

HBK let his eyes roam across the bar to Hunter, who was laughing at something John Cena was saying. He definately wasn't someone who throws flirts around like it doesn't matter - Shawn knew him long enough to gather that. Was his best friend interested in Jeff or something? His stomach made a dropping motion at the thought in disappointment.

He dared to ask, "Do you... like Hunter?"

Jeff seemed to reflect on the question for quite some time before replying, "Nah. He's cool, and my really close friend, but I don't like him like that."

Something inside of him made him let out a low breath of relief, but he didn't know why. He's always found Jeff attractive - anyone who thought otherwise was either blind or stupid - but he never really noticed the crush he was developing on the younger Hardy until now.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jeff quickly drank a shot and muttered, "Shit, there's Matt."

The older Hardy made his way to their table with John on his heels, and clapped Shawn on the shoulder. "Hey, man. How goes it?"

"Good. Hey, John," Shawn forced a smile.

John forced a smile back, then switched a real smile to Jeff, who returned it sweetly.

The night was going pretty well after that, when everyone got a little alcohol in them to loosen things up. Even Shawn found himself enduring John's presense at the table. Hunter had returned, and they were all having a good time.

That is, until Jeff downed enough alcohol to be able to call Matt out in front of them.

"Glad you ironed the knot in your boxers, Matt. You were starting to get really unbearable," Jeff said casually.

Shawn ran a hand down his face in exasperation, and Hunter looked on with amusement.

Matt turned to his brother, confused. "What are you talking about, Jeff?"

"Like I said, you were getting annoying and nasty."

The older Hardy looked to their friends for more sober guidance, and Hunter was happy to intervene, "Jeff was talking about how you've been really bitchy lately."

Matt twitched slightly, more like a furious wince. "You thought I was being bitchy?" he asked his brother.

Jeff nodded simply, setting his glass of alcohol down.

"The only reason I was being bitchy was because you were keeping me up all night for two weeks straight," Matt said, annoyed.

Now, Jeff was the one that was confused, "How am I keeping -"

"You sleep-talk!" Matt accused, "I swear, you'll be having detailed conversations in your sleep! It's the most obnoxious thing I've ever heard."

Jeff's mouth fell open in shock, "You're a liar. I think I would know if I sleep-talk or not."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "As if you're going to wake at the sound of your own voice, Jeff."

Thouroughly insulted, Jeff stood from his chair, "Fine, if my supposed 'sleep-talking' keeps you awake all the time, then you should have no problem if Hunter and I switched rooms!"

At this point, Jeff was hicupping and slurring his words from the alcohol. Hunter was extremely amused, almost laughing out loud. John was kind of lost, and Shawn was rubbing his temples at the situation. It's insane how alcohol can make brotherly banter rise to such drama.

"I would love that," Matt muttered moodily, taking a sip of his beer.

Jeff didn't hear him, and plopped back down on his chair. "Fuck you, then. I'll sleep with Shawn from now on."

Hunter had to excuse himself, dying of laughter.

-

_Note: Hunter's fun :D. This is a very light beginning, not very serious at all, but I don't plan on making the whole story very serious anyway. I don't seem to be very good at that D:_

_ANYWHO, I've already got the next few chapters written, so it's up to YOU, YES YOU, to review and speak nice words to me (: Only then shall I hand deliver the next chapter, haha. xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: HAYHAY. I know I said last chapter that I wasn't going to upload the next one until I got a sufficient amount of reviews, but I got tired of waiting, so whatever._

_Disclaimer: DON'T OWN 'EM._

-

By the time it was to retire to bed, Jeff had consumed more alcohol after Matt left early. He was asleep in Shawn's arms now, who was carrying him, walking down the hotel hallways with Hunter.

"If Jeff's sleep-talking is as obnoxious as Matt says, then good luck. You'll need it," Hunter chuckled, stopping in front of the Hardy's hotel room.

Shawn shook his head, "Good night."

He went into his own room he had formerly shared with his best friend, and gently dumped Jeff on Hunter's bed, pulling the covers over him. The younger Hardy curled up on his side, huddling within the warmth of the blanket cutely.

Shawn smiled at his adorable action, reaching over to touch his silky blonde hair. He went to bed then, shutting off the light and trying to fall asleep. Well, barely. He kept thinking about Jeff and Hunter. He wondered if, hypothetically, Hunter liked Jeff. The younger male was always so sweet - he doubted he would shoot Hunt down too quick. At the most, he'd decide to give The Game a chance and go out with him for a while. That was at the very most.

Turning on his side in bed, he thought some more. He had to come to terms with the fact he liked Jeff - he knew that. But how? Saying it out loud might help a little to make him feel better.

Hesitantly, he whispered to no one in particular, "I like Jeff." Nothing responded, nothing judged him. "I like Jeff, a lot."

He was starting to feel a bit more assured, and decided he should stop thinking so much and just sleep.

Well, until Jeff started sleep-talking.

It wasn't very coherant at first, and Shawn barely stirred from his sleep when he started. But then, it got more clear.

"Hm... Wow, you're cool, Matt. Who wipes out like that bowling?... I can't believe Shannon got the most points... He can't even keep his food on his plate when he eats. Oh, man, I keep getting gutter balls. The goddamn ball doesn't stay where I throw it. Oh, hey, Hunter, what are you doing here?"

He stopped talking for an hour or so, granting Shawn more sleep until he started again, "I'm not that pretty, shut up... Now you're just bullshitting... Aw, John, you're so sweet."

Shawn's eyes popped open in the sheer darkness of the room. What the hell is he dreaming about John for?

"You don't look so bad yourself, you know..." There was a long pause. "John... John, I'm so sorry. I can't do this. I like someone else. Hm? I can't tell you who, sorry..."

Subconsiously, Shawn whispered, "Tell him who you like."

"I really can't say anything, John... He doesn't even know... Okay, okay, come here real close."

The older male had to strain his ears to hear Jeff's light whisper, "Shawn."

-

The next morning was an entirely new episode all together.

Jeff was a little hung-over when he woke up, and Shawn was already awake. He gave the younger Hardy a glass of water as he sat up.

"Is it really bad?" he asked softly.

Jeff shook his head, "What happened last night? Where's Matty?"

"Um... you kind of called him out last night and you wanted to switch rooms with Hunter," Shawn replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

The younger sat up in shock. "I did that? Oh wait, I kind of remember now," he said thoughtfully, "Is he mad?"

Shawn shrugged, "I don't think so; it's not that big of a deal."

After a few minutes, Shawn announced he'd be in the shower and that Hunter or Matt might be stopping by, leaving Jeff by himself. He stood from the bed and sloppily pulled the covers up over the pillows to make it look at least half-made.

As Shawn had predicted, there was a knock on the door, and Jeff went to open it. Hunter was on the other side of the doorway, looking quite awake and ready to tackle the day. The older blonde let himself inside.

"How's that hangover, boo?" he asked casually, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Jeff sat beside him. "Not that bad. Just got a headache."

Hunter smirked a little, "Let me make it better, then."

Gently, he cupped Jeff's chin and tilted it down so that he could plant a feathery kiss on his forehead and tucked a stand of blonde hair behind his ear. A pink blush surfaced Jeff's cheeks, and the older male caught it, holding back his amusement.

Still, Jeff tried to avoid his eyes, but Hunter's gaze was too strong. "What wrong?"

"Nothing," the younger Hardy insisted, "I'm fine."

Hunter didn't believe him, especially because he knew that whenever Jeff was lying, he couldn't look anyone in the eye. But before he could call him out on it, Shawn appeared, leaving the bathroom in a towel and a string of steam following him.

"There he is," Hunter said, "Put some clothes on, sexy boy."

Shawn pulled out a second towel from his bag, using it to towel-dry is his hair. "You seen Matt?"

"Yeah, but he's catching up on two weeks worth of sleep," he joked, elbowing Jeff in the ribs a little, "Speaking of sleep, how'd that go?"

Jeff peered over at Shawn, who shifted uncomfortably under both their gazes. He cleared his throat, "It wasn't as bad as Matt makes it out to be."

To move on from the conversation, he said, "I'm starving. You guys wanna pick up breakfast?"

Hunter and Jeff agreed to go get breakfast together, and they stopped back at Matt's room to see if he was awake yet, but he was pretty much knocked out. They went downstairs and to a cafe, where they got their breakfasts.

While Hunter was devouring his food, Shawn and Jeff seemed a little less than hungry. Shawn was too distracted by the memory of Jeff's unconsious confession last night that he liked him back. He was both surprised and shocked, and the concept had to sink in some more. Jeff just wasn't hungry in general, too hungover.

"What's up with you two?" Hunter mumbled.

"I feel kind of nauseous," Jeff confessed, rotating is plate around.

The oldest blonde sighed, "Food will help that, champ."

Then, they saw Adam and Chris, who walked over to them cheerfully. "What's up, guys? Had a good night last night?"

Hunter and Shawn eyed eachother, both eventually cracking into grins, and then laughter. Jeff glared at both of them, but pouting cutely.

"You guys are complete tools," he claimed.

The Game laughed harder at that, "Sorry, Jeff, but last night was pretty funny."

"What happened?" Adam asked, and they joined them at the table, pulling chairs to sit.

Shawn tried to control his laughter, but whenever Hunter thought something was funny, it was hard not to laugh with him. "Um, when we were at the bar, Jeff was already drunk when Matt showed up, and he went accusing Matt of being a jerk lately."

"Which he has," Hunter broke in, "And a huge argument broke out between them. Turns out Matt's been a bitch because of Jeff, who's been sleep-talking lately."

He fell into laughter again, covering his face with one hand. "A-And, Jeff, hicupping and slurring, went, 'Fine, if my supposed 'sleep-talking' keeps you awake all the time, then you should have no problem if Hunter and I switched rooms!'" He mimicked Jeff's voice by making it high and disoriented.

Everyone laughed at that, even Jeff. "I hate you, man. You're a jerk," he chuckled.

-

Hunter was backstage in the locker room, watching a wrestling match between Jeff and Umaga. He was hanging out with Batista not too long ago, but the larger man left to get ready for his match that was next.

He watched Jeff closely in the screen. He barely escaped Umaga's large fists from hitting his flawless, pretty face. Jeff then turned around and smacked the taste out of Umaga's mouth. The much bigger male stumbled backwards a little, but then he grabbed the younger Hardy and threw him against the corner of the ring. Hunter cringed as he practically saw the wind escaping the younger Hardy.

Dramatically, Umaga yanked out his whip and held it in his meaty fist in the air. Just as he was about to bring the harsh material down on Jeff, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Matt, and John Morrison stood by in case he was needed.

The crowd cheered loudly, and Hunter smiled. It was rare that someone could hurt Jeff without having to pay for it.

When the match was over, Hunter waited for Jeff to come into the locker room. He did shortly after he disappeared from the screen, rubbing the back of his neck a little.

"Oh hey, Hunter. What are you doing back here?" he asked, sitting down on a bench.

Hunter sat next to him. "Waiting for you," he replied simply.

Jeff smiled a bit at him, their gazes catching each other. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"Jeff, I..." The older male wanted to say something, anything, to let Jeff know he cared so deeply about him, but decided to go another way.

He swooped in to catch Jeff's lips with his own, reaching up to hold the side of his face. Jeff's heart beat quickened and he inwardly panicked. What in the Jesus Christ hell is he doing?! He thought Hunter's flirting was harmless - he had no idea Hunter liked him this way.

The younger Hardy pulled away, gasping. He stood up quickly, leaving Hunter to appear to be extremely confused and a little hurt.

"W-Why did you do that?" Jeff asked, running a hand through his hair anxiously, "Hunter..."

"I guess I kind of like you, Jeff," Hunter answered, trying to keep a straight face.

He swallowed tensely, silence filling the room aside from the noise coming from the television. "Hunt, I... You're one of my best friends," he said softly, "I don't like you that way. I'm sorry."

Hunter stood up, sighing. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that - I was out of line."

"It's okay," Jeff spoke tentively.

"Just know that I'll always care for you regardless of whatever happens."

Jeff looked up at him, a smile easing onto his face, green eyes twinkling prettily. "That's very sweet of you. Thank you."

They embraced genuinely, Hunter enclosing his arms on Jeff's smaller body.

Hunter inwardly rolled his eyes at himself and the things he'd do to help out his best friend.

-

"JEFFREY NERO HARDY."

Shawn could hear Matt's beyond furious voice all the way from backstage, and the last he saw, Matt was in the locker room taking a shower. Now, Matt came storming in, wet brown hair sticking to the sides of his face, a towel around his waist. He was absolutely seething. Then, it hit Shawn like an atomic bomb - the smell. His hand shot to his face to block his nose from the scent coming from the older Hardy. It smelled like one of those stink bombs from elementary school.

Matt's glaring eyes caught Shawn. "Where the hell is that little shit?"

"I don't know, but if I were you, I'd get out of here right now before that smell kills me," Shawn muttered in a nasally tone.

Hunter walked into the room casually, until he caught whiff of Matt. He groaned loudly and covered his face. "Jesus Christ, what is that smell?"

Matt balled and unballed his fists. "You wanna know? Jeff put boullion cubes into the shower head in the locker room. I saw him wrapping them earlier."

Suddenly, they heard someone greeting Jeff in the hallway, and Matt ran out like an enraged bull. Hunter and Shawn followed him, to see what would happen, and also to hold Matt back if he decided to charge at his little brother.

Indeed, Jeff and Randy were greeting eachother. Jeff saw them coming, and froze in his tracks, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Jeff," Matt forced out.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You should run."

Bolting immediately, Matt was hot on his heels, pushing anyone who was in the hallways out of his way. That included Batista, Brian Kendrick, and unfortunately, the Deadman. As he rounded a corner,  
he was just about to raise his hands to shove the giant body out of his way, until he realized who that giant body belonged to. He gulped, staring up at the peeved off face.

"Sorry, Mark. Excuse me," he mumbled, resuming chasing his brother.

Jeff was doing all types of wacky things to avoid bumping into people and objects, but Matt wasn't so daring, and it slowed him down dramatically. Finally, he quit, breathing hard. But he'd be damned if he was going to let Jeff get away with that.

-

About fifteen minutes after the incident, Shawn was walking around aimlessly, bored out of his mind. He had to wait for Hunter to finish his match, and that wouldn't be for quite a while longer.

He thought about going to see Matt, but he was already in a terrible mood. Batista was outside smoking, Glenn was about to go into the arena, and Adam was nowhere to be found. Basically, every one had their own thing going on. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, man. Didn't see where I was going," John Morrison apologized.

"It's cool," Shawn muttered carelessly.

Just as he was walking away from the younger man, his ears picked up, "You're a classy one, aren't you?"

He whipped around to see John staring right back at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he spat, and left.

Shawn balled his fists up and glared at nothing in particular. God, did he hate that punk. Walking around like he was a hot shot, when he was barely anything at all. Also, he had once heard in the locker room John and Dolph Ziggler talking about Jeff. They were insanely gross about it, talking about how much they wanted to bang the younger male. He'd rather not recall everything that was said. Ever since, however, Shawn hated John for being annoying as hell, disrespectful, and fake.

He went into what he thought was an empty locker room, trying to quell his frustration. Once he was inside, though, he heard noises. There was a rattling of metal, mumbled curses, and sighs of annoyance. He walked in a little further, peered around the room, and then found something that he didn't know whether to laugh or raise an eyebrow about.

It was Jeff that was cursing up a storm, and Shawn didn't blame him, since he'd be pissed off too if he were handcuffed to a towel rack.

"Jesus, Shawn, finally," Jeff huffed, pouting.

"What happened?" the older male inquired.

Jeff rolled his eyes and motioned with his chin at a set of keys lying on the floor a fair distance away from him, "Can you let me out first?"

Shawn picked up the keys and released Jeff from his metal prison. The younger rubbed his wrists and had the most adorable look of annoyance on his face, much like a kitten being disturbed from it's nap.

"I thought I was home free when Matt got tired of chasing me," he explained, "But then he threw me in here when I didn't see him, and handcuffed me to this thing. I even tried to cry so he could let me go, but he knows when I'm fake-crying."

"That's mean," Shawn tried to sympathize, but he ended up breaking into a grin.

Jeff glared at him. "Thanks, jerk. And I wasn't even trying to prank Matt - I was trying to get Mark. Matt just fell into my trap. Believe me, I was just as devestated."

"I bet you were," he chuckled, "Is Matt still mad, though?"

"I doubt it. He's used to my pranks," Jeff said, smiling, "Ever since we were kids, I would prank him. One time, he got so mad, he tied me to the tree in the backyard in the freezing cold. But we'd always make up right after, you know? He made me hot cocoa after untying me from the tree."

Shawn couldn't help but feel his heart melt into a gushy ball of sentiment. He could have broke out into an 'Awww', but decided that was quite unmanly for tough guy such as himself.

Jeff always knew Matt could never stay mad at him. Sure, he might have handcuffed him to a towel rack today, but he gave him an affectionate kiss on the top of the head before he left.

They started leaving the locker room together, and found Matt walking around after taking another shower.

"Looks like Shawn saved your ass, huh Jeff?" Matt smiled.

Jeff stuck his tongue out at him. "You're so mean. Someone creepy could have walked in and violated me."

Matt caught his brother in a hug, kissing his temple and messing up his hair as usual. "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, baby bro."

They went and found Hunter after his match and waited for him to get changed into his street clothes, but the oldest male said he was going to go see Glenn, and Matt had a photoshoot right after the matches. So Shawn had to drive Jeff back to the hotel.

In the car, Jeff was messing around with the radio. "There's no good music anymore," he whined.

"Then stop touching the radio," Shawn said, switching it off.

"Shawn, does my sleep talking bother you? I can move back in with Matt," Jeff asked, looking at the older male.

He didn't reply immediately. "No, it doesn't bother me. You should hear Hunter's snoring. Besides, I like having you in the room."

Jeff snorted, "Yeah, right. I was drunk on the first night - that's an awesome first impression."

"First impression on what?" Shawn laughed, "I've known you for so long now."

The younger male just shrugged. "So, what was I talking about?"

Shawn gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "Um, something about bowling with Matt and Shannon. Then Hunter apparently showed up. And you started talking to John, I guess you could say."

"John?" Jeff asked, incredulous, "Shut up. I thought I was talking to John?"

"Yeah. You were flirting, to be more presice. But then you said you liked someone else other than him."

Jeff covered his face with his hands, groaning. "That's so embarrassing. Did I say who?"

"Uh... I don't think so."

-

_Brotherly pranks are fun in the sun. I was inspired by my own prank-gone-wrong, and I got my mom instead of my cousin x_x. Needless to say, I'm very grounded._

_Oh, and don't get me wrong - I love John Morrison, but he seems like someone Shawn would hate. I dunno._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: Aw, no reviews, guys? ):_

_Disclaimer: NAH._

-

When they got back to the hotel room, it was already dark outside. Shawn set his bags and stuff on his bed and jumped in right after, sighing tiredly. Jeff, however was still hyper and energetic. He whipped out some candy from his bag and began devouring it, switching on the television.

They both silently watched TV for a little while, Shawn occasionally glancing at Jeff. He looked at the screen so intently, completely focused on the program, popping Skittles into his mouth every so often. Something filled Shawn's heart suddenly, something like excitement, or satisfaction. The object of his desire likes him back, and it took him until now to really feel it.

"Jeff?" he murmured.

The younger took a while to pull his attention away from the TV and onto him. "Yeah?"

"You... you look very nice today." He hoped Jeff couldn't see the blush staining his cheeks.

Jeff smiled at him sweetly, and then slowly got up from his own bed to sit down on Shawn's bed. He leaned back against the pillows that were supporting him, and held up his bag of Skittles to the older male. He declined politely.

"Can I tell you something, and promise you won't tell anyone?" Jeff said suddenly.

Shawn nodded, and Jeff swallowed, "Hunter kissed me today."

A pause in the air, and Shawn shot up, blinking hard at Jeff. "What the hell?"

"In the locker room, he was there waiting for me after my match. Then he just kissed me out of nowhere. But I told him I didn't like him like that; I'm so glad he understood."

"Really? He understood?" he asked, "He wasn't upset?"

Jeff shook his head. "I was really scared that he would be. I didn't want to hurt him, but he said it was fine."

"I can't believe he'd do that. He didn't even mention anything to me," Shawn said, frowning.

Jeff's green eyes searched his blue ones. "Did he have to?"

Shawn didn't know what to say to that. He wished Hunter had, just so he had a warning of some sort, but he was glad Jeff declined him. Which was really jerky. He shouldn't feel glad, but that meant he was that much closer to getting Jeff. It also scared him a little - if Hunter had come so close to Jeff, then so can many other people.

"No," he said tensely, lying back down against the pillows.

They were quiet again, but only for a short time. Shawn spoke up hesitantly, "Now can I tell you something?"

Jeff looked at him, "Of course."

He avoided his gaze, "... Remember when you asked me who you were talking about in your sleep, the person you liked?"

Jeff started biting at his lower lip and nodded hesitantly. His heart pounded in his ears lightly.

"... I like you too."

-

"Hey, sexy boy. What's cooking?"

Shawn bit into his sandwich down at the hotel cafe, eyeing Hunter critically. The older male sat across the table from him, unaware of the nasty look his best friend was givng him. When he finally did, however, he quirked a brow.

"Did I do something?" he asked, stealing a sip of his coffee.

The Heartbreak Kid put down his sandwich and waited to swallow his mouthful. "You, my friend, are a douchebag."

From his expression, Hunter could see he didn't really mean it. "Yeah, so I've heard."

"I cannot believe you kissed Jeff. I should kick your ass," Shawn sighed, running a hand down his face.

Hunter smirked, "What's stopping you?"

"The fact that it may or may not have worked out in my favor." He had a mischivous look on his face that made Hunter chuckle.

He nodded, "That was my intention."

Shawn looked up in surprise, eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

Hunter grabbed the sandwich Shawn put down earlier and took a huge bite, chewed and swallowed. "Well, I don't like Jeff that way."

"Then why the hell did you kiss him?" he asked, incredulous.

Hunter answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because, dumbass, if I kissed him, I knew he'd either tell you or Matt. But he also has a brain, so he'd go to you. That would make you realize you needed to act fast if anything, and hopefully, kiss him."

Shawn stared at him, mouth agape. "You played it up perfectly, you bastard... It worked."

"You kissed him?"

The younger man sighed loudly, "We kissed, yes."

Hunter searched his face carefully, "Dude, don't tell me you had sex with him already."

"No!" Shawn exclaimed, "What kind of asshole do you think I am?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You let out this long sigh that sounded like there was more."

"Well yeah," he said, "There kind of is. I mean, I like Jeff, I really do, but I don't want anyone else to find out about us being together. And by 'anyone', I mean Matt."

Hunter leaned back in his chair, throwing up his hands. "Why is everyone so afraid of him?!"

"I'm not afraid of him," Shawn countered, "I just don't think he'll approve of me."

Triple H reached over the table and smacked his friend on the forehead. Shawn gasped in surprise. "You've known Matt for how many years now, genius? He loves you."

Shawn shook his head. "He loves me as a friend, not as someone who's dating his little brother."

"It doesn't matter!" Hunter sighed, "You're a mature, responsible, nice guy. Sometimes, you're a little light in the logic area, but that's fine. No one's perfect. My point is, Matt has no reason not to approve."

"Thanks, Hunt," Shawn said sarcastically, "I'm beyond flattered."

-

_Author Note: Yeah, it's short this time, but I'm not getting reviewsssss, guys! ):_

_Bah. D:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in some time - school's been getting me down, yo._

_Disclaimer: NAH._

-

"Now, I'm going to ask you something, and don't be offended, but do you plan on switching rooms back with my brother?"

Hunter blinked at Matt lazily and stuffed his things into a bag on the locker room bench. "I thought you wanted Jeff out of your hair, Matt," he said.

Matt sighed, "It's not like that. It was a spur of the moment thing, you know? His sleep-talking isn't that bad."

The blond slung his bag over his shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're throwing me out. But we both know my company is nothing short of pleasurable." He flashed a cheesy grin at him and slid past the brunette out of the locker room.

Matt rolled his dark eyes when Hunter was no longer in the room, "Only if pleasurable meant a complete and total nightmare."

He strolled out of the locker room shortly after, intent on catching a shower in his own space, but he was distracted by a pair of voices arguing somewhere within the hallways of that floor. The voices sounded a little too familiar to him, so he found the source of the commotion quickly.

In the middle of the hallway, Shawn was absolutely seething, his yelling overthrown by the voices of John and Dolph Ziggler yelling back at him. Shawn took a step towards John, but was quickly yanked back by Adam.

"I swear, if you even look at him again -"

"You'll do what? No really, tell us what you'd do, Shawn!" Ziggler snapped back.

Matt ran up and aided Adam in keeping the three apart by holding them back within arm's distance. By now, a small crowd was forming of whoever happened to hear the chaos, and he hoped to whatever larger force was out there that Vince wasn't on this floor.

"Hey, what the hell is the problem here?" Matt demanded, glancing between them.

A moment of silence slid from them, since they all knew better than to ignore Matt, but didn't seem to want to tell him what they were arguing about.

Shawn was the first to gain his composure back, and dodged Matt while saying, "Whatever, it's over. Fuck this. Fuck them."

-

It was hours later when Jeff met up with Shawn to be driven back to the hotel, completely unaware of anything that happened.

He did notice, however, how tightly Shawn was gripping the steering wheel, and how his usual carefree blue eyes turned downcast and upset. He didn't want to say anything about it at first, and made normal conversation until Shawn lightened up a little. Then, he was able to ask his burning questions.

"... Shawn? Don't get mad at me if I ask you this..." Jeff hesitantly spoke.

Shawn felt himself physically soften up as the younger male said this, and glanced at him for a second. "You know I could never get mad at you, Jeff."

"I don't know - you seemed kind of angry not too long ago. What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Shawn assured, "It'll be fine."

This seemed to worry him a lot more than Shawn meant. "What will be fine? You make it sound like it's an ongoing situation, Shawn."

He sighed. "It's not, trust me. It's nothing to concern yourself with." He mentally added that it was probably better he didn't know.

"I just don't want you to be upset, okay?" Jeff said quietly, peering down at his lap.

Shawn couldn't help the smile that fell over his face at that, and he felt his tense body unwind with a small chuckle.

"If I weren't driving, I'd give you a kiss, just for that." Jeff brightened considerably.

He sent Shawn a shy look. "Then maybe you should kiss me when we get to the hotel," he teased.

"Or right now," the older blond said, and parked the car in front of the hotel entrance.

He turned to face Jeff, and before he could say anything, he leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. It was strong and powerful, much different than their first kiss in Shawn's hotel room,  
when it had been soft and fluttering. Jeff reached up and curled his arms around Shawn's neck, deepening the kiss as Shawn's hands felt for the younger male's hips. It seemed to startle him, because he jumped a little and wiggled his hips in his seat.

Shawn felt like he was losing his mind, so to speak. Kissing Jeff gave him a sweet high, and the more they went at it, the more he found himself getting painfully aroused. Jeff moaned lightly then,  
which in itself was almost able to send him over the edge.

Suddenly, a knocking at the car window behind Shawn surprised them, and they released each other quickly. Hunter was standing by the window, a grin on his face, waving cheerfully.

Shawn refrained from rolling the window down and slapping his friend in the face for disturbing them. Instead, he patiently rolled the window down and shot Hunter an annoyed look.

"Sorry to disturb this soon-to-be-sexfest, but I think you two can do better than in a car," Hunter joked.

He saw Jeff's borderline horrified expression, since he still didn't know about Hunter's careful planning to get him and Shawn together, but he shot him a wink to let him know everything was cool. Jeff bit down on his lower lip and averted his gaze.

"What do you want, Hunt?" Shawn breathed, forcing himself to be patient.

Hunter pretended to appear thoughtful. "Hm, I don't remember why I came over. Oh yeah, maybe it was because Matt's coming down any second now." He looked up over the car's hood, and waved a little. "There he is now. What's up, Hardy boy?"

Shawn felt his stomach almost explode with fear. Glancing down at his lap, he noticed for the first time that he was still a bit aroused, but the tent in his pants was still visible. Jeff didn't seem to notice, however, and got out of the car to greet his brother. Hunter watched Shawn's terrified face for a moment, confused, until he glanced down and realized the cause.

He had to stifle the sputtering laughter that wanted to escape him in order to speak, "Looks like little Shawnie has awakened."

"Shut up," Shawn bit, "What the hell do I do? Matt knows I was in the car with Jeff."

Hunter chuckled, "Do you have a blanket in here? A shirt?"

"No." Now, Shawn was approaching hysterics, searching the backseat of his car for anything to shield his situation.

"Okay, well think about bad things. Think about how much Matt will slaughter you if he sees this. Think about dead puppies. Think about having sex with Glenn," Hunter tried to help, but his laughter was apparent throughout his advice.

Shawn had no choice but to try, shutting his eyes and allowing his mind to reflect on the things he hated, like the doctor, cold rain, and John. That last thought seemed to work most efficiently.

When he reopened his eyes, the tent in his pants had diminished, not fully, but enough so that if he crossed his legs, the bulge disappeared. Matt was approaching the side of the car, and stopped to greet Hunter. Jeff was trailing behind, completely unaware of anything.

"Hey, Shawn, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Matt asked, a stone expression on his face.

Inwardly, Shawn sighed. He should have known this would come, when Matt would search him out to talk about what happened earlier that day. He let Matt slide into the passenger seat of the car,  
and prepared himself. Hunter gathered Jeff and lead him into the hotel, meanwhile.

"I couldn't find John," Matt cleared his voice, and started, "But what happened earlier was beyond a little disagreement."

Shawn rubbed the back of his neck, cringing. "I know. I think I was ready to start a fight."

"What happened?" The brunette asked.

"I never liked either of them, Matt. They're disgusting. I know you're friends with John, but there's something you need to know," he said firmly.

Matt was surprised that Shawn was willing to tell him what happened, since he more or less expected some resistance. "Uh, what is it?"

"The first time I heard John and Dolph talking about Jeff, I ignored it, and that was wrong. This second time, they took it too far. I had to say something," Shawn confessed.

Worry fell over Matt's features as he listened. "What were they saying? Bad things?"

Shawn shook his head. "Sexual things, you know, what they wanted to do to him."

Now, anger replaced the worry on Matt's face, and he ran a hand down his face. "Damn, Shawn, I wish you had told me right there and then so that I could have beat the shit out of both of them."  
He balled his other hand into a fist as silence washed over them.

He spoke again with an angry sigh, "If John knows what's good for him, he'll stay out of my way from here on."

-

"Finally," Jeff mumbled when Shawn walked back into the room where Jeff was crumpled on the bed, looking beyond bored, "What did Matt want to talk to you about?"

Even while bored, Jeff looked so very attractive just lying on the bed, his shirt hiked up slightly to reveal some of his tight, smooth skin. Shawn found himself licking his lips, his body beginning to stir in excitement at how vulnerable Jeff appeared.

Shawn smirked a little, and climbed onto the bed with Jeff. "I don't think that matters too much now..." he said, leaning over the younger blond.

Jeff tensed up slightly as Shawn trapped him beneath him, his arms and legs barriers preventing his escape. Leaning down, Shawn gave him the lightest kiss on the lips, coaxing him to relax. This seemed to work, because Jeff pulled him in closer by his shoulders. By then, Shawn realized he didn't need to take any more cautious motions, and showed him how much he wanted him through his kiss, rough but passionate.

He ran his hand up Jeff's shirt, feeling his soft and warm skin before pulling the fabric off. Shawn made a soft noise in the back of his throat in approval, and began to kiss the delicate skin of his neck and collar bone.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered, gripping Jeff's hips roughly.

Jeff let out a small gasp and bucked his hips very slightly. "Go slow... Shawn."

Shawn paused his fluttering kisses for a moment. "This can't be your first time... Is it?" he asked.

When Jeff didn't say anything, he peered up at his face to see him blushing a soft pink color, obviously aroused and bothered. He didn't meet his gaze, instead concentrated on a corner of the room.  
Shawn reached up to stroke his cheek lightly.

"It's okay, baby. Look at me," he ordered gently.

Dark green eyes heavy with desire finally met his own, embarrassed. Shawn smirked, "I can tell you're a virgin through your eyes."

A small pout formed on Jeff's lips. "Don't tease me."

Shawn chuckled, "I'm not. It's sweet that you're a virgin... Probably tight, too." He gave Jeff a mischievous look, which made him blush even harder.

He then removed his own shirt before resuming to gently nibble on Jeff's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Jeff let out a soft moan which only excited Shawn further. He was beyond hard, and with a stray grope, he could tell Jeff was too.

Unbuckling Jeff's belt, he yanked his pants and underwear down to reveal the bottom half of his beautiful body. His gaze lingered on his perfect legs and hips, and Jeff shut his legs together and shied away in embarrassment.

Shawn gripped Jeff's thigh in attempt to spread his legs again. "Don't be that way, Jeff. You're gorgeous."

"You're looking at me like you're going to eat me. I can't help it," Jeff countered.

"Who said I wasn't?" Shawn teased, curling his fingers around Jeff's member.

A gasp flew from his lips at the contact, then a groan. He shut his eyes tightly as Shawn began running his thumb up and down his length, feeling it throb against Shawn's grip. He leaned down and slipped his length past his lips.

Jeff, having never felt a sensation like that before, immediately covered his mouth with his hand in order to stop himself from screaming out. While his moaning was uncontrollable, they were heavily muffled as he felt the warm wetness of Shawn's mouth engulf him. His tongue ran down his length to the base, teasing him with a few skillful flicks of his tongue.

Shawn could hear Jeff becoming rather hysterical, his breathing labored, his back arching, and his moans slipping in one after another. He was sure to pin his hips down to the mattress so that he wouldn't be choked by the bucking of his hips.

He stopped when Jeff was borderline sobbing, pulling himself back up to look into his face. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, playing with his hair a little.

Jeff nodded, his breathing returning to normal. "That... was really intense, Shawn."

Shawn chuckled, "We're not even close to done, baby. We still have to take care of a few things." He motioned to both of their arousals.

Jeff was quiet for a second before hesitantly asking, "Is it going to hurt?"

"Um..." the older male didn't know quite how to answer that, considering that he didn't want to scare him, "Well, I mean, you're a virgin, so... I wouldn't be surprised if it did hurt a little. But I promise I'll be really gentle. If you feel like I'm moving too fast, just say so."

"It's okay, I trust you," Jeff said, "Continue."

Shawn kissed him gently before moving to remove his own belt and pants, along with his underwear. Jeff tried to stifle a gasp when he saw how huge Shawn was down there. He had to be packing nine inches or more, and suddenly, it was starting to make him a bit nervous.

The older male caught his shocked expression, and couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"

Jeff swallowed tightly and glanced up at him. "... Nothing. I'm fine."

Shawn reached into his bag lying on the floor beside the bed to pull out a small bottle of lubrication. He opened in and dunked several fingers into it as Jeff watched patiently, and then evenly coated his length.

"You need to relax as much as possible, baby," Shawn whispered, then planted a feathery kiss on his forehead.

Jeff did his best to comply, urging himself to just let go and not be so tense. With a deep breath, he nodded to let Shawn know he was ready, and so he probed at his entrance with one finger, which startled him. It was strange and he found his body wanting to deny it, but he forced himself to stay still.

A second finger joined the first, and before Jeff had time to adjust to it, they began scissoring inside of him. He cried out before covering his mouth again to muffle the uncomfortable noises that wanted to escape. He didn't want anyone to hear what they were doing, especially Matt and Hunter next door. Shawn was intent on finding that special area within Jeff as quickly as possibly with his fingers, since he already felt Jeff's length getting limp.

Finally, with a stroke of luck, Jeff's muffled pained groans topped immediately and were replaced with a high-pitched cry. His length came back to life in Shawn's hand, and he smirked to himself at his victory.

"Oh God, Shawn... enough. Do the real thing already!" Jeff commanded in a desperate whisper.

Shawn was more than happy to comply to his command, and delicately slid his entire length into Jeff's waiting body. Of course, his cock was not the same as his fingers. Jeff forgot to muffle his noises, and a loud cry erupted from his throat. The sound was enough to get Shawn's heart beat going, but the damage was done, and he could only pray that Matt and Hunter hadn't heard them from the next room. Surprisingly, it stirred his body even more so sexually. The risk of getting caught, and the fact that he was fucking Matt's baby brother in the room beside his was beyond exhilarating.

At the same time, Shawn tried to comfort Jeff the best he could, whispering apologies into his hair and keeping as still as he could bear to.

The piercing ache Jeff was experiencing eventually lifted, and the huge length inside of him was starting to feel good. He gripped Shawn's upper arms tightly to help him deal with the number of sensations he was going through.

"Move. Please move," Jeff's voice came out pleadingly.

"You sure?" Shawn asked, but started to stir inside of him anyway.

Jeff's breathing became much heavier as he nodded quickly, "Oh God, yes! Fuck me hard and fast."

Having no problem with that, Shawn pulled out so that only the tip of his cock was still inside him, and slammed back into the waiting heat roughly. It was so tight inside of Jeff that it almost hurt to slam into him, but it hurt so good.

"Shit, you're so tight. Goddamn..." he mumbled, voice thick with lust.

He continued at this quick, hard pace, loving every minute of the moans and cries Jeff was muffling with the pillow he had pulled over his chest and bitten into. His hips were lifted into the air for a better angle, which sent Jeff over a high peak he never knew existed.

Shawn was the first to cum, finally having reaching his climax, and spilled into Jeff. His entire body felt unloaded and completely totaled, and after Jeff came shortly after, he collapsed beside him on the bed. He was breathing heavily and heard Jeff doing the same, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes to check on the younger male.

All his senses faded, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

_Author Note: Ughh, writing sex takes so much out of me xD. I always seem to write gentle sex. It's weird. Maybe I should make it a little more hardcore in the upcoming chapters? (:_

_Thanks so much for the feedback, guys! :D. I loves ya!_


End file.
